


burn it away

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [6]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>An iron cross necklace.  What a strange little beast.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn it away

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - saved.
> 
>  **Warning** : There is no romantic/sexual contact in this fic, but Maleficent's feelings towards Aurora would be considered unethical, therefore I tagged it as underage.

Maleficent knew she scared the students—but wasn’t that the point?  She was there to teach and maintain education, not befriend children.  She cared about the children, but that didn’t mean she _liked_ them. 

Except for one.

Aurora always sat in the front row, back straight, face attentive.  She was practically _ethereal_ , all fair doll-like skin and gold hair, her uniform clean and pressed every day.  She had a few close friends, but Maleficent could tell the girl was sheltered, that she hadn’t seen much of the world.

She wore a cross around her neck—not steel or silver.  Iron.  A tiny iron cross.

“Pardon?” Maleficent snapped to attention.  The classroom was empty, only pretty Aurora remained, books pressed to her chest.

She blushed and gave Maleficent a sweet smile.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.  I just wanted to know if we should study these notes for the exam.”

Maleficent leaned back, mouth in a grim line, studying the girl.  _Pretty, but delicate.  I’d burn that pretty soul away._ “Yes, I would advise that.  You may go.”  Aurora rushed off, but before she left the room, Maleficent said, “Lovely necklace, Aurora.”

Aurora paused, but didn’t turn around.  “Thank you.”

Maleficent looked back at her ungraded tests, smiling to herself.  _An iron cross.  What a strange little beast._


End file.
